User blog:DiscoDuck/Guess who's Cookin?
One of the most 'electrifying' pro-wrestlers of all-time 'finally' gave his wrestling fans an in-depth answer on if he will ever return to the WWE ring again. In a Sunday evening post on his official FaceBook page, The Rock addressed a WWE return and showed great appreciation for his loyal fans: ...to "the Rock's millions and millions"...who will forever be my family.. ..my honest and direct answer to you is this: I left the WWE because I had succeeded in accomplishing every goal I set to achieve. ...I've never done this before, but I will now because I feel it's important you know..let me share with you the goals I set for myself in the WWE so you can have a better understanding and perspective.. - become the youngest WWE World Champion - help set box office and attendance records in every arena in the country - help set PPV buy rate records ..the final two and my most important goals to achieve in wrestling: - become the most entertaining and electrifying performer the WWE had ever seen or will ever see again - take the brass ring of the WWE that Vince McMahon had faithfully allowed me to earn and take it places it had never gone before...to trailblaze...to break new ground...to achieve unprecedented greatness for not only for myself and the fans to enjoy...but for the business of professional wrestling itself and the WWE... A business and company that is in my blood and that I will love forever. ...I achieved these goals in the WWE at 30 years old and decided then to HUMBLY and QUIETLY step away and retire. ..and set my sights on another goal...a childhood dream...Hollywood. ..will I ever come back to the WWE? of course I will..not a match though, but in a capacity that would allow me to do so much more.. I LOVE that company and the fans...without the two I would not be standing where I am today... Vince and myself stay very closely connected and when the opportunity is right - which will be alot sooner than you think - we will do something electrifying and historic for the fans...he and I were toying with the idea of a special show called "ROCK RAW"... sounds like a perfect title for me to come back and SLAP THE LIPS OFF THOSE JABRONIS and LAYETH THE SMACKETH DOWN ON AAAAALLLLL THEIR CANDY ASSES!!! sorry...got carried away..I'll save that one of a kind electricity for Rock Raw.. ...it is important to me to say this from my heart - to the incredibly loyal "..The Rock's Millions and Millions..." and the entire WWE UNIVERSE...I am forever humbled and grateful to you for allowing me the HONOR to entertain you over the years...you have my word I will continue to entertain you in ways like no one else...it's only just the beginning... I dream big...and we've achieved those dreams together because you never left my side..I love you for that and thank you... I am Dwayne Johnson...and I will also always be The Rock.. In my opinion, this was a very classy answer and move by Mr. Johnson. He took the time to really explain to his fans what his plans are and how grateful he is for the WWE, pro-wrestling, and his wrestling fans. You can "never" say "never" in this business, so even though The Rock says he won't wrestle again, I can see it happening maybe 10 years from now. Anytime he returns for an appearance on WWE TV or PPV there will be the possible physical encounter. And one day, the money might be too much to pass up. I'm sure as the Rock's Hollywood star gets bigger and brighter, Vince will throw even more money his way for just one more match. Until then, at least we have some entertaining movies by The Rock to watch. Category:Blog posts